DIRESTRAIT
Brian "DIRESTRAIT" McWilliams is also known as "Dire" and "Dr. McWilliams." He is a Grandmasters Zerg Starcraft II player born june 12th 1993 and a Quebec manner-bear. On the ladder, he plays competitve players practically every other game, defeating such pros as LzGaMeR, iNcontroL, TriMaster, and viOLet; he is also a regional champion. Dire describes his ladder experiences as "I'm actually a ridiculously inconsistent player, so sometimes I play badly and end up with bad results" He continues to add, "It's like being old in the bed, sometimes it's wild and awesome, othertimes it's hard to get it up". Dr. McWilliams, who started from silver league at release of the game, has worked his way through all of the leagues and is now comfortable competing with professional players. He is a very reliable source of support, and a fierce competitor. Early Life Insert/Remove Bulleted List Mid Life Dire quickly rose up in the ladder ranking of Starcraft II. Once he hit masters league he had to drop out of his practice due to school. Coming back to Starcraft with skills a fraction of what they were, he climbed back up the ladder to his former glory. However, once Dr. McWilliams hit mid masters, he realized he was doing some basic mechanical things wrong, and hence he adjusted his whole play and mechanics. He dropped down a league, kept practicing, and then became even better than his former self. He often times states that he looks up to DRG as a role model of skill level. He has a fierce rivalry with Canadian terran, dde, and often times speaks of beating him. Joining eXe As Dire started playing, he realized he would need practice partners, as ladder can be an inconsistent experience. Seeing clan wars and other team events on Team Liquid, Dire decided he wanted to join a team. Dire wandered around like the casual sweetie pie he is until he found a player named Horst who challenged him to a series of games. The two became serious practice partners, but Dire still felt he needed to find a team to become a better player. Dire found a team named Relentless Heroes on Teamliquid and joined; however, he eventually left because the effort he put in to the game was far greater than that of Relentless Heroes, and he needed to stop and focus on studies. When he got back into Starcraft, Dire started competing in the NAASL (North American Amateur Star League), where he met close personal friend, Jjang. Jjang, who had joined eXe, suggested Dire should join as well. Current Life DIRESTRAIT resides on the competitive A team of NA SC (Dragoon) in Team eXe: he is considered solidly the best zerg on eXe. Although he sometimes loses time to practice due to school and personal issues, DIRESTRAIT has hit grandmasters on ladder in Wings of Liberty and is now focusing his attention on HoTS having "Beaten the game" as Yuey so elegantly puts it. His goals are to be a rolemodel for Starcraft and a fierce competitor. Dire trains eagerly to await his gosu days, and regardless of any breaks or hiccups in his Starcraft II career, he is one of the most hard working Starcraft II players in the world, and personally guarantees he will meet his goals! After Life Category:Players Category:StarCraft Category:NA